sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Electoric the Wolf
About Name: Ryan 'Electoric' Drayve Gender: Male Age: 19 Species: Grey Wolf/Canine Nationality: Irish Family Mother: Father: Appearance (Electoric has a pale white muzzle with at least one fuzz tinge, the white coloring being shared with the inside of his ears, his chest, and his soles, and possibly his palms. The rest of his body is covered in a smoky black fur coloring, with electric yellow markings decorating his wrists. His hair is cut neatly, with only a few bangs covering his eyes. Being a wolf, Electoric is a bit on the taller side of most mobians. His tail is bushy, and the tip is white as well. The sclera of his eyes are a glossy white, his irises golden yellow, and his pupils black. Electoric is also physically built for parkour, his body being slim and muscular.) He has a brown muzzle with two tinges of fur on the left and right sides of his cheek, with this coloring being shared with the inside of his ears. However, the rest of his body does not share this coloring. Instead, his body is covered in stormy black fur Electoric isn't exactly a high-strung person, and prefers to wear comfortable and loose-fitting clothing. His choice of attire because of this, consists of a yellow t-shirt with a black vest with yellow lightning highlights and motifs. On his left and right wrists he has two black metal bracelets, with fingerless brown gloves. He wears a pair of cobalt trousers with yellow lining, and a chain coming out of the left pocket. He can be found wearing a black irish flat cap on his head at all times, except the obvious times when he can't wear it. He wears a pair of yellow sneakers with black highlights, and black soles. Personality (Electoric, to anyone who knows him, is a very social person. Hyper, Talkative, Bit knuckle-headed; Electoric's often someone who you either find to be good company, or someone who could make you knock yourselves out. Of course, not being as stupid as he acts, Electoric knows this. He likes to tease anyone who dislikes him, annoying them to a great extent. Certain people know this, and don't like it when he does it. Another thing to know about Electoric is that he's a bit of a nerd. He likes tinkering with electronics and will often tamper with any in his own apartment out of boredom. And one more thing to know, is that Electoric is very easily embarrassed. Flirt with him and he'll become very tongue-tied, stammering, tugging at his collar, and his fur turns green. This is most often found to be a sure-fire way to get him to shut up. Electoric, due to having been bullied before, is not fond of people who choose to become bullies. Due to this, he often focuses his teasing on them, either in an attempt to draw their attention away from an unfortunate bullying victim, or just to make them angry for his own amusement. He knows he's a bit hypocritical in that regard, but he doesn't really care. He only does it to bullies.) --Rewriting-- Skills Abilities Relations and Affiliations Friends Neutral Enemies Trivia Electoric originally started out as a god, but after he got involved in some rps. He was made mortal, and his godlike status was given to another character, Electoric was also a cheetah, but like his god status, this was given to the same character. Gallery 321.png|Old Electoric! (ew...) Drayve|Electoric's new look, look and be amazed at his art style! (It's also one of the few I've drawn...) Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Elemental Abilities